Hermione Granger
L'Hermione Jean Weasley, nascuda el 19 de setembre de 1979, és la filla dels muggles Sr i Sra Granger, tots dos dentistes del món muggle. Als onze anys va descobrir el seu do màgic i va ser acceptada al Col·legi de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts. L'Hermione va començar els seus estudis màgics l'1 de setembre de 1991, poc abans de complir dotze anys i va ser seleccionada per a la Casa de Gryffindor. L'Hermione Granger és l'alumna més llesta del seu curs al Col·legi de Màgia i Bruixeria Hogwarts. Igual que en Harry i en Ron, pertany a la casa de Gryffindor, tot i que el barret seleccionador va considerar col·locar-la a Ravenclaw a causa de la seva intel·ligència. Una estudiant acadèmicament brillant. Hermione va forjar una gran amistat amb els seus companys de Gryffindor, en Harry Potter i en Ron Weasley. Té un gust molt marcat per la lectura i generalment obeeix les regles, a excepció de les que el seu criteri li indica que no són justes i tendeix a creure que tot allò que cal saber es pot aprendre en un llibre, menyspreant per tant, assignatures com la Adivinació per considerar-la una ciència molt imprecisa. -És Leviosa no Leviosà- Hermione ensenyant a ser un encanteri a en Ron Weasley. Aparença L'Hermione té el cabell castany, llarg i embullat, els ulls marrons, i incisius bastant grans. Tot i que mai va destacar pel seu aspecte físic, en quart any va sofrir una gran transformació de cara als seus companys. Una d'aquestes transformacions va ser la de les seves dents davanteres, més grans del normal. Va ser abans del ball de Nadal quan, després d'una baralla entre Draco Malfoy i Harry Potter, en la qual Malfoy llança un encanteri que va pegar a Hermione, les seves dents van créixer descomunalment i va haver de visitar la infermeria perquè la Senyora Pomfrey els retornés a la seva grandària natural. No obstant això, quan la infermera li va dir que li indiqués quan havien recuperat la seva mida original, aquesta va deixar que els disminuís fins deixar-se'l molt millor del que estaven, com bé van apreciar els seus amics. Un altre dels canvis va ser el pèl, quan, després aplicar-se una poció allisadora, apareix amb ell lacio i brillant en el Ball de Nadal. De fet, la seva aparició al ball va deixar a Harry, Ron i molts companys com les Patil, amb la boca oberta. La seva reputació, la qual treballa àrduament per mantenir, com una de les estudiants més intel·ligents del seu any és causa de freqüents burles, encara que en Harry i en Ron en depenen per a ajuda acadèmica, i el seu coneixement i sentit comú ha demostrat ser valuós per poder vèncer els desafiaments del trio. Hermione és valenta i lleial i té una consciència política brava, però de vegades té problemes per a mantenir una ment clara en ocasions de crisi, per exemple, la mentida improbable que li diu a la Professora Dolors Umbridge per salvar en Harry a "Harry Potter i la Ordre del Fénix". Sens dubte, l'intel·lecte d'Hermione és fort en memòria i anàlisi d'objectiu, i de vegades té dificultat quan se li força a fer judicis sobtats. No obstant això, són els plans d'ella els quals Harry i Ron usualment segueixen. Encara que ella ha comès errors, el que suggereix és usualment el millor pla d'acció. Encara que compassiva, Hermione pot ser ingènua i fins insensible amb les persones, malgrat la seva posició com "la sensible" del trio. Segons JK Rowling, Hermione és profundament insegura i se sent totalment inadequada per dins. Per compensar-ho, ella tracta de ser la millor en tot a l'escola, projectant una confiança en si mateixa falsa que pot irritar persones. Hermione pot molestar bastant amb persones que no coneguin fets senzills, o no segueixin idees sensates. Mentre ella era partidària totalment d'obeir les regles, la influència de Harry i Ron fa que es plantegi trencar-les, sempre que sigui necessari per obtenir un bon fi. Personalitat L'Hermione Granger destaca per la seva increïble intel·ligència i caràcter perfeccionista. A més de ser la primera del seu curs i haver estat a poc d'entrar a Ravenclaw, Hermione demostra la seva intel·ligència en moltes altres ocasions al llarg dels llibres. a Harry Potter i la pedra filosofal, descobrint l'enigma de Snape utilitzant la freda lògica, a La Cambra Secreta, endevinant que la criatura que s'amagava entre les canonades era un basilisc, al Presoner d'Azkaban, esbrinant que Lupin era un home llop , a El calze de foc, ajudant en Harry amb les proves i en L'Ordre del Fènix, descobrint el significat de la campana al Departament de Misteris, a més d'ajudar en Harry amb els Cavallers de la mort. A El Misteri del Príncep, esbrinant a qui pertanyia el llibre, i ja a Harry Potter i les Relíquies de la Mort, Hermione ofereix a en Harry la seva ajuda i companyia al llarg de l'aventura. Harry, Hermione i Ron. El seu caràcter perfeccionista queda evident en situacions tal com la seva desil·lusió en rebre un Supera les Expectatives en Defensa Contra les Arts Fosques, o quan el boggart esdevé McGonagall dient-li que ha suspès totes les assignatures. A més, Hermione és una persona justa a qui li preocupen els problemes dels altres, desvivint per aquells que són més febles o que estan desprotegits. És freqüent que ajudi a Neville Longbottom amb les classes, ha donat suport a Hagrid en tasques com la defensa del hipogriff Buckbeak i defensa a Kreacher, l'elf domèstic de la Casa Black, tot i que aquest la tracta irrespectuosament. Pel que fa als elfs domèstics, Hermione té una opinió molt peculiar entre els mags. Crea una plataforma, la P. E. D. D. O.per defensar els seus drets, tot i que la majoria d'ells no volen sentir ni parlar de drets. La seva postura, tot i ser molt criticada per Ron i altres companys, és admirada per personatges com Albus Dumbledore o Sirius Black, que consideren la seva actitud com justa i correcta. No obstant això, tota aquesta seguretat aclaparadora que Hermione mostra amb els estudis, és en realitat una gran inseguretat i por de ser rebutjada pels seus companys. Hermione pot ser a vegades una mica insofrible causa de la seva actitud amb els estudis o la seva actitud cap a les normes, que també va canviant al llarg dels llibres. És a més una noia una mica temorosa, encara que és una veritable Gryffindor ja que és capáz de vèncer tots els seus temors per ajudar a Harry en les seves aventures. Història i evolució L'Hermione és el que alguns mags coneixen com sang bruta, sang de fang, o persona de família muggles. Els seus pares són dentistes, raó per la qual no volen que ella es redueixi les dents màgicament. Va néixer el dia 19 de setembre i és, per tant, pràcticament un any més gran que la resta dels seus companys. Això va ser confirmat per J.K. Rowling quan va dir que, per entrar a Hogwarts calia haver complert ja els 11 anys. Quan li va arribar la carta de l'escola es va mostrar totalment sorpresa i entusiasmada. Durant aquest estiu va llegir tots els llibres que anaven a estudiar aquest any i va començar el curs sabent molt més que els altres alumnes. En el primer any, Hermione va començar sent una "set-ciències insofrible", com bé la recordava Ron, queHermione en la pedra filosfal corregia als seus companys i parlava d'estudis constantment. No obstant això, la seva actitud estricta per les normes va ser, a poc a poc, fent-se menys severa. De fet, al final del primer llibre, li confessa a Harry el bon mag que creu que és, doncs ella és només llibres. En el segon any, Hermione sent la por i el rebuig pel seu origen muggle, impulsat sobretot per Draco Malfoy i pels missatges del Hereu de Slytherin. No obstant això, en comptes d'espantar-i recórrer als amulets com fan altres companys ella tracta de trobar la manera de solucionar el problema descobrint qui és la bèstia que viu a la Cambra dels Secrets. Amb el temps, Hermione va demostrant el seu veritable caràcter Gryffindor al ser capáz d'enfrontar als seus pors. En el tercer any, Hermione demostra el seu caràcter just i noble, respectant la intimitat de Lupin i no comptant el seu secret. A més és provat que, donat el seu caràcter responsable els adults confien en ella, sent-li autoritzat l'ús d'un giratemps, el qual usa per assistir a totes les seves classes, i per la noble causa de rescatar Sirius Black, a Harry i ha ella mateixa de els dementores i, a Buckbeak que li tallessin el cap. I també colpeja Malfoy. En el quart any, Hermione es converteix en el punt intermedi entre Harry i Ron, que tenen una baralla i deixen de parlar. Ella tracta de reconciliarles, però acaba perdent els nervis en més d'una ocasió, ja que la usen de missatgera. Amb les regles és molt més flexible, ja que no dubta a ajudar a Harry amb les proves del Torneig dels Tres Mags. A més, és en aquest llibre en el primer en què els seus amics comencen a veure a Hermione com "una noia" i on comença a adoptar costums d'adolescent. Exèrcit de Dumbledore En el cinquè any, Hermione s'enfronta a l'actitud de tots aquells companys que no creuen a Harry. D'entre les actituds del trio, la seva és la més destacada i les més intel · ligent doncs, en comptes de simplement queixar-se i lluitar amb aquells que no els creuen, ella decideix fer alguna cosa. És per això que té la idea que Rita Skeeter li faci l'entrevista a Harry i de crear l'Exèrcit de Dumbledore. Aquí es pot apreciar una profunda transformació en Hermione, que passa a ser una noia que s'enfronta a la seva professora per no estar d'acord amb el que diu i se salta una gran quantitat de normes durant l'any. És ara quan descobrim que l'obsessió de Hermione no és amb les normes pel simple fet de ser normes, sinó perquè les considera correctes. Això es pot apreciar en la seva actitud respecte a les regles que Dolors Umbridge va afegint al llarg del curs, a les quals critica i no dubta a saltar. A més, és l'única amb el valor suficient com per explicar-li a Harry que les seves ganes de salvar sempre a tot el món pot ser un problema per als altres. En el sisè any, Hermione mostra facetes de la seva personalitat que no s'havien vist abans. Quan Harry la supera en una assignatura per primera vegada, Hermione s'irrita i la presa amb el llibre. Hermione comença a demostrar els seus sentiments cap a Ron, començant a Las Tres Escombres, quan Ron s'enfada per veure Dean i Ginny besant i Hermione li replica amb el fet que Ginny llavors hauria enfadar si els veiés a ell ia ella besant. Ajuda a Ron en les proves de guardià per a l'equip de Quidditch llançant un Confundus cap Cormac McLaggen, però, quan Ron comença a sortir amb Lavender Brown, Hermione s'enfada, li llança ocells encantats amb un Opugno i assisteix a la festa de nadal de Slughorn amb Cornac tractant de causar gelosia a Ron. Hermione confonent Cormac. En el setè llibre, ella, al costat de Ron i Harry, fan tot un viatge per trobar i destruir els horricreus, assumint els riscos i modificant la memòria dels seus pares, fent-creure que tenen altres noms i que es volen anar a Austràlia, per evitar que corrin cap perill. Es mostra com essencial, salvant a Harry d'Nagini en Godric 's Hollow, rescatant als seus amics de la casa del senyor Lovegood i sent essencial per desxifrar el misteri de les Relíquies de la Mort, la clau es troba en el llibre que Dumbledore li deixa com herència. Destrueix el Horrocrux de la Copa d'Hufflepuff amb els ullals de basilisc que ella i Ron agafen de la Cambra dels Secrets. La seva relació amb Ron es va estrenyent poc a poc i, encara que tenen una forta discussió, abandonen una mica les seves baralles constants. Les mostres d'afecte i amor es fan més i més evidents, arribant a besar-se en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione i Ron. En l'epíleg, situat 19 anys després del final del llibre set, Hermione Granger es troba casada amb Ron i amb dos fills, Rose Weasley Granger, nascuda vuit anys després de la batalla d'Hogwarts, i Hugo Weasley Granger, nascut deu anys després. Segons informacions de J. K. Rowling en el xat en què va participar després de la publicació del setè llibre, Hermione treballa el Departament d'Aplicació de la Llei Màgica, on va ser enviada després d'un temps en el Comitè de Regulació de Criatures Màgiques. Entre els seus assoliments destaquen la defensa dels drets dels elfs domèstics i la seva lluita per la igualtat total entre nascuts de muggle i sang pura. També Rowling va comentar que Hermione va trobar als seus pares a Austràlia i els modifica la memòria una altra vegada. Resultats Acadèmics En entrar a Hogwarts, Hermione destaca des del principi per la seva intel · ligència i els seus impecables resultats en les classes. Fins i tot Snape, qui sent un gran menyspreu pels alumnes de Gryffindor, reconeix les seves respostes com encertades encara que insinuant que repeteix el llibre com un papagai. A més és l'alumna, que, durant els cursos, més punts guanya per raons acadèmiques. El problema de Hermione és Defensa Contra les Arts Fosques, doncs, tot i que se li dóna bé, és l'única assignatura en què Harry destaca per sobre d'ella. En sisè també és superada per Harry en pocions, ja que aquest es ajuda del llibre del Príncep Mestís.Hermione s'enfada amb Harry per utilitzar el llibre, recordant el que va passar amb el Diari de Tom Riddle. Durant el seu cinquè any, Hermione va realitzar els complicats exàmens T.I.M.O. Aquestes són les seves qualificacions: Astronomia: Excel·lent. Cura de Criatures Màgiques: Excel·lent. Encanteris: Excel·lent. Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal: Supera les Expectatives. Herbología: Excel·lent. Història de la Màgia: Excel·lent. Transformacions: Excel·lent. Runes: Excel·lent. Pocions: Excel·lent. Aritmancia: Excel·lent. A més, Hermione és la prefecta de Gryffindor, no només pels seus resultats acadèmics sinó també pel seu compromís amb les normes. Associacions a les quals pertany La P.E.D.D.O. És una institució creada per Hermione Granger en defensa dels elfs domèstics com ja s'ha esmentat, els únics quatre integrants esmentats en els llibres són Harry, Ron, Neville i la mateixa Hermione. P.E.D.D.O. és un acrònim de Plataforma Èlfica de Defensa dels Drets Obrers, i va ser fundada en el quart curs, quan Hermione sent llàstima en veure el maltractament que pateixen algunes d'aquestes criatures de part dels seus amos.En anglès, la societat es diu S.P.E.W. A part d'exigir remuneració per al treball dels elfs domèstics, Hermione ha fet altres accions, com teixir peces de vestir senzilles i amagar en la seva Sala Comuna perquè l'elf domèstic que la trobi sigui lliure.{C Aquestes accions i la institució en general no ha rebut molt suport per part dels amics més propers a Hermione, Harry, Ron i Neville, ni per part de companys de Gryffindor o una altra casa de l'escola i ha estat mal vista per una elfina domèstica anomenada Winky. L'Exèrcit de Dumbledore: En principi, les seves sigles, ED, significaven Entitat de Defensa, però, per suggeriment de Ginny Weasley, va passar a cridar Exèrcit de Dumbledore. La idea principal va ser d'Hermione, qui va suggerir a en Harry com a líder en la primera reunió que van realitzar. L'objectiu era fer una associació en la qual poguessin suplir les deficiències de les classes de la professora Umbridge. Durant algun temps, i malgrat la normativa que ho prohibia, es van reunir a la Sala dels Menesters. Allà Hermione conjurà el seu primer Patronus. Va ser ella qui va dissenyar la manera per citar la gent en reunions i la manera d'identificar els traïdors. Aquesta associació va ser, per tant, una altra gran obra d'Hermione. Exèrcit de Dumbledore El Club de les Eminències: Format pel professor Horace Slughorn, aquest club reuneix a aquells alumnes i ex alumnes amb qualitats especials i possibilitats de convertir-se, en el futur, en gent influent tant en el Ministeri, en el Quidditch o en altres camps. Hermione entra a formar part d'ell per la seva increïble intel · ligència, que li és anunciada a Slughorn per Harry, quan li diu que "la seva millor amiga és d'origen muggle i és la més intel · ligent del curs". Darrere de les escenasEditar secció Sobre el nombreEditar secció J. K. Rowling va prendre el nom de Hermione de l'obra de Shakespeare "Un conte d'Hivern", on la reina Hermione de Sicília és un dels personatges principals, i evidentment una dona sensible. Hermione també és un personatge grec de la Ilíada, filla de Menelau i Helena de Troia i una variant femenina del déu Hermes grec, per als romans l'equivalent d'Hermes era Mercuri ". El Mercuri és un element químic el símbol químic és Hg. Dadescuriosos No té la mateixa edat de Harry i Ron, sinó que és un any més gran que ells El segon nom es va canviar de 'Jane' a 'Jean' per evitar repetició amb Umbridge L'autora diu que es va basar en ella mateixa per al personatge d'Hermione, doncs era una setciències a l'escola. El seu nom no es pronuncia d'una sola manera, sinó que depèn de la llengua en què es parli: en espanyol Ibèric es pronuncia ERMIÓN, sense la H que és muda. En anglès i Llatinoamèrica, i per tant en els llibres i pel · lícules de Harry Potter, es pronuncia "Ermain" L'autora ha admès haver triat un nom bastant peculiar per a una nena que és filla de dentistes. El seu cognom no seria Granger inicialment. L'autora tenia en ment posar-li el cognom de la Mare de Hermione: Puckle però al final va pensar que li asseia millor Grange. Està enamorada de Ronald Weasley. i aquest sentiment és mutu. Habilitats màgiques L'Hermione ha resultat ser una bruixa d'excepcional habilitat, capacitat, energia i talent. Fins i tot abans de començar el curs a Hogwarts, va practicar alguns encanteris simples que després van treballar. El Professor Remus Llopin, que va ensenyar Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal al seu tercer any a Hogwarts, va afirmar que l'Hermione era la bruixa més intel·ligent de la seva edat que mai havia conegut, una observació notable, tenint en compte que en Remus un cop va compartir classes amb l'extraordinàriament talentosa Lily Evans en els seus dies com a estudiant de Hogwarts. La seva capacitat màgica superava amb facilitat pràcticament molts estudiants del seu any, només superada per uns pocs. *'Aptitud màgica: '''A Hogwarts, l'Hermione casi sempre era la primera en dominar qualsevol encanteri, i va ser capaç d'utilitzar els encanteris més enllà del seu nivell d'estudis. Ella va aconseguir deu GNOM s: Nou excelents, i un notable, a Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal . En Harry Potter era l'estudiant més bo en aquest tema, però fins i tot en Harry va reconèixer que era ella "la millor en el nostre any", i admirava el seu talent amb els encanteris. Ella esmenta al seu cinquè any que el barret que tria va considerar col·locar-la a Ravenclaw , però al final es va decidir per col·locar-la a Gryffindor . *'Màgia no-verbal: L''Hermione es va fer molt hàbil amb la màgia no verbal al seu sisè any, sent la primera a aconseguir-ho amb èxit a la classe de Defensa Contra les Forces del Mal i convertint-se el bona en encanteris no verbals així que no necessitava dir les paraules en veu alta en una àmplia varietat d'encanteris. *'Màgia sense vareta: 'L'Hermione era coneguda per saber practicar la màgia sense vareta en els seus anys a Hogwarts. No necessitava la vareta o un instrument màgic per a una gran varietat d'encanteris. *'Duels: '''L'Hermione va demostrar la seva capacitat de lluita en nombroses ocasions. Tot i que va ser incapacitada relativament d'hora a la Batalla del Departament de Misteris, l'Hermione va deixar fora de joc a dos cavallers de la mort en aquest curt temps. En el moment en què ella va acompanyar a en Ron i en Harry en la recerca dels horricreus, era més ràpida que els contraris com Mundungus Fletcher i almenys dos cavallers de la mort. Ella va derrotar l'Antonin Dolohov i en Gregory Goyle, va defensar a en Harry de Nagini, va repel·lir en Yaxley quan va desaparètre per la força amb ella, i va allunyar en Fenrir Greyback lluny d'una lesionada Lavender Brown. També va salvar a en Harry dues vegades a la caça d'horricreus, on va allunyar la Nagini d'ell i en Ron un moment en què el trio va anar a casa en Xenophilius Lovegood. Ella va derrotar a molts Cavallers de la Mort durant la Batalla de Hogwarts, i també va celebrar la seva pròpia contra Bellatrix Lestrange, tot i estar en desavantatge per l'ús propi vareta de Bellatrix en contra. També cal assenyalar que va lluitar al costat de la Ginny Weasley i la Lluna Lovegood. Fins i tot va resultar ser un desafiament per Bellatrix i posar defensa per un breu temps durant el duel, però al final va guanyar cap al final del duel. L'Hermione també tenia reflexos molt ràpids amb la vareta, per exemple, va treure la seva vareta i va posar un Encanteri Escut entre en Harry i en Ron quan estaven discutint abans que treguéssin les seves varetes el 1997, i quan el trio va ser descobert pels Cavallers de la Mort durant la Batalla de Hogwarts, ella va ser la primera a reaccionar, enviant-los segurs. L'Hermione també era capaç de manipular màgicament objectes al seu voltant per incapacitar o evadir altres. El seu estil duel era creatiu i impredictible, barreja encanteris que no són de combat, juntament amb els encanteris de combat més convencionals per superar als seus oponents. Versió cinematográfica En la sèrie de pel · lícules basades en les novel · les de Harry Poter, el personatge d'Hermione Granger és interpretat per l'actriu Emma Watson, de pares anglesos encara nascuda a París. { L'actriu compleix amb tots els trets físics que posseeix Hermione Granger, pel que el seu paper està molt estimat tant per amants del cinema com pels seguidors de la sèrie Harry Potter. JK Rowling va dir en una entrevista que la persona més semblant al seu personatge era Emma Watson com Hermione, doncs la primera vegada que es van entrevistar per telèfon per a la primera pel · lícula l'actriu va tenir una actitud "molt al Hermione", cosa que li va causar molt d'entusiasme i rialles a l'autora. Emma Watson no és tan diferent a Hermione com creuen alguns fans, ja que en els seus últims exàmens finals va treure la nota més alta en totes les matèries. Tot i que l'actriu va declarar ser molt diferent a Hermione, podem veure que comparteixen el gran intel·lecte i interès per ser excel·lents a l'escola. pl:Hermiona Granger Categoria:Membres de l'Orde del Fènix Categoria:Exèrcit d'en Dumbledore Categoria:Harry Potter i la Pedra Filosofal Categoria:Harry Potter i el pres d'Azkaban Categoria:Harry Potter i el Calze del Foc Categoria:Harry Potter i l'Orde del Fènix Categoria:Harry Potter i el Misteri del Príncep Categoria:Harry Potter i les Relíquies de la Mort Categoria:Alumnes de Hogwarts Categoria:Estudiants de Gryffindor Categoria:Família Weslay Categoria:Conselleria d'Afers Màgics